I Think I Love You
by feigningclemency
Summary: Starfire begins to wonder why Robin never seems to have any time to have fun. She asks him, and gets more of an answer than she was expecting. RobxStar


Uh... School's finally over, which means I've got more free time than I'd ask for. Bummer...

Okay, who am I kidding? Summer vacation is great!

So, there. First Teen Titans fic slash poem thingy Everyone knows I can't write a poem for the life of me, but since I've got LOADS of free time, I made one anyway. (Gawd, I need a hobby...) Since it's my first Teen Titans fic slash poem thingy, I'm hoping you guys will read, review, and be gentle. Flames are accepted.

disclaimer: Uh... Don't own it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire would wonder.  
Starfire would ponder.  
Day and night,  
Starfire would think with all her might.  
But she just couldn't get the right answer  
To a question that had entranced her.

"Why is it that Robin  
Never seems to smile  
Or come out of the training room  
To enjoy life once in a while?  
Why must he obsess  
Over such strange things  
Like finding out when Slade may once again return,  
Or plotting plans to make Red X crash and burn?  
Why is it that he  
Never obsess over us  
Or over me?"

All the other Titans snickered.  
"Starfire's got a big case of jealousy."

Starfire wouldn't listen  
To what the other Titans would say.  
She knew she wasn't jealous.  
She was just concerned in her own kind of way.

The other Titans would tell Star  
"Just don't mind his attitude, Star.  
He's always been that way, Star.  
He never has any time to relax, Star.  
Star, why do you care so much?  
It's dangerous to care so much.  
So don't."

But Starfire wouldn't stay content  
With letting her curiosity stay that way.  
So one day she knocked on Robin's door  
And asked if she could stay and talk  
Just for today.

Robin, being Robin,  
Would usually turn down  
A friendly invitation  
For a friend to hang around.  
But seeing it was Starfire  
Who wanted to take up his time,  
He really didn't mind.  
"Training can wait," he said.  
"Villains can wait," he said.  
"Now, it's just you and me," he said.  
So… What's on your mind?  
What's going on in your head?"

Starfire took a deep breath,  
Looked Robin straight in the eye,  
Collected all her thoughts together  
And gave a deep sigh.

"Why is it that you always  
Manage to find the time  
To make plans to capture evil-doers  
And all those who commit fatal crimes?  
Why is it that you always  
Lock yourself away  
Deep inside the training room  
And train the entire day?  
How do you always manage  
To stay up at such a late hour  
To simply find out if a villain  
Is planning to blow up the tower?  
Robin, do you not need your friends?  
Do you not even care?  
Because every time the Titans spend time together...  
...  
You are never there…"

Robin turned his head away,  
Not even daring to look her way.  
He hung his head low as his eyes went down.  
He could feel his expression forming into a frown.  
And the words that he said next  
Were almost too soft for Starfire to hear.

"My parents had died  
When I was so small.  
I didn't understand  
What death was at all.  
I had always hoped  
That they would someday wake up.  
And when I was told they wouldn't…  
… I guess it was just too much.

Then Batman found me  
And named me his boy.  
But I would never amount up  
To being his pride and joy.  
I'd train every day,  
Work hard day and night.  
I'd master every move  
With all my strength and all my might.  
I tried to be strong,  
And I tried to be tough.  
But everything I did  
Just wasn't good enough.

So one day I ran away  
And thought I could go on my own  
And make the big guy proud of me  
When I became a more successful hero  
Now that I was alone.

But then, something unexpected happened  
And who would've guessed what I managed to find.  
I met you guys and we became  
Some of the greatest heroes ever known to man kind."

Robin paused for a short moment  
As a smile slowly crept into place.  
He brushed a hand through her smooth red hair  
As blush began to form on his face.

"But you don't have to worry, Star.  
Nothing's wrong with me.  
The reason I don't show I care  
Is because no one's shown me how to care.  
Until I met you, that is.

So don't tell me that I need to learn  
How to be nice and how to be good,  
And how to forgive and live a fun life  
Like people say I should.  
Don't say I need to take a break, Star.  
Or that every smile I show is fake, Star.  
There's no hiding it when you're in love, Star…

…

…

…

…

…

Star…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I think I love you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm still getting used to typing with my new laptop, so please forgive me if I've got any typos.

Yay, that poem was pure OOC nonsense.

Anyway, please review. It will make me very happy. (I could care less about flames. I mean, come on. I already admitted I didn't like this poem and made it out of pure boredom.)

_Woosh...  
_


End file.
